bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Olvera
Paige Dana Olvera is one of the main protagonists in Bizaardvark. She is portrayed by Olivia Rodrigo. Biography Season 1 Along with Frankie Wong, they move into Vuuugle, a studio for professional video makers. She creates many music videos with her band/group and she loves Vuuugle. She is friends with other Vuuuglers like Dirk Mann and Amelia Duckworth. [[First|'First']] In the episode First, she tries to show Amelia that she is good at fixing computer and ends up messing up her video. She also made number 2 on Amelia's bad list. The first being pink backpacks (which Paige wore). After meeting with Liam, the two girls decide not to do their original idea, the Comeback Song. But when they try to change their video and get stuck thinking everything they did was too weird, they go to VidView without a video. Upset, the girls leave the studio, deciding to quit with Bizaardvark and Vuuugle. But, when Bernie reminds them of their fans, they remember why they make their videos and they resume their original video idea, The Comeback Song. Personality Paige is a weird, funny, and loyal character. she is really kind and caring and will do anything to protect her friends. She trusts her friends and bonds well with people of her type. Paige also seems to really like the Vuuugle Studio, too. She also showed her interest in Blobfish in the episode, First. Physical Appearance Paige has tan skin with brown eyes and brown hair. She is taller as other main characters. Relationships Frankie Best Friend Paige and Frankie met at music class when Paige thought about how funny it would be if someone smashed their guitar. She was surprised when Frankie actually did it. They got kicked out of class but have been close friends ever since. They operate a Vuuugle channel which they named Bizaardvark and post videos of themselves performing original comedic songs. Bernie Schotz Bernie and Paige usually get along. She and Frankie tend to take advantage of his Innocence and Ignorance, But unlike Frankie, she's more slightly caring to Bernie. She still gets easily annoyed. Amelia Fan Paige is a fan of the website Perfect Perfection with Amelia, however Amelia herself tends to forget her name. Dirk Mann Paige tries to enjoy the dares of Dirk but is often concerned for his safety. Appearances Season 1 #First #Draw My Life #Frankie Has a Hater #Superfan #The Collab #Unboxing #The First Law of Dirk #Best Friend Tag #Bernie's in Charge #Pretty-Con #Puff and Frankie #Halloweenvark #Spoiler Alert: Belissa Returns #Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego #Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale #Control (Plus) Alt (Plus) Escape! #Agh, Humbug #Mom! Stop! #Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great #In Your Space! Appearances: 20/20 Season 2 #First Day of School #Chocolate Bananas #The Doctor Will See You Now #Paige Bugs Out #Friend Fight! #Hawkward #Frankie and Amelia's Fun Friend Weekend #Frankie's Cheating Teacher #Softball: The Musical #Yes and No #Science (Un)Fair #Promposal Problems #Halloweenvark: Part Boo! #A Killer Robot Christmas #Clash of the Superfans #Don't Think, Just Dare #Bernie Moves Out #The BFF (Before Frankie Friend) #Amelia's Perfectly Imperfect Volleyball Adventure #Paige is Wrong #Spring Break Video Spectacular #Her, Me, and Hermie Appearances: 22/22 Season 3 #The Summer of Us #Two Me's in a Pod #House Moms #No Way Whoa! #Tree's Company #Summer Schooled #Halloweenvark Part 3: Mali-Boo! #Holiday Video Sketchtacular #Who is Horse Face Guy? #Where There's a Willow There's a Way #House Band #Eye of the Duckworth #Bernie's Cousin Ernie #Paige's Way vs. Frankie's Way #PK in Da House #Bizaardvark Changes Lives #A Capella Problems #The Stand-Up Standoff #BizRipOffs #Rozes Are Red #The End of the Beginning Appearances: 21/21 Total Apperarances: 63/63 Trivia *She is known for her signature hairstyle (braids). *She is ticklish, as revealed in Unboxing. *She does MMA, as revealed in Unboxing. *It appears that Paige only lives with her mother, Gina Olvera, however, her father apparently lives nearby, as the girls occasionally toss rocks into his swimming pool, as revealed in Draw My Life. *As revealed in Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale, she got kicked out of the zoo for scaring the meerkats. *She has a fondness for Sea Otters. *She claims she doesn't know what to do with her arms in Frankie Has a Hater. *She hates lemonade because it's too sour. *She sweats from her ears if she eats spicy food. *She believes that all caged animals deserve to be free. *She gets embarrassed by her mom's attention. *Paige's middle name of Dana was revealed in Where There's a Willow There's a Way *In Season 3's Bizaardvark Changes Lives it is revealed that Paige and Frankie are almost old enough to get their driver's permits. The minimum age to get a driver permit in California is 15½. This would suggest that they are both 15. **This is consistent with Season 1's Mom! Stop! where Paige says that she is 13. Because this event takes place about two years beforehand. ***After that Paige has a birthday in Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great which implies that she is turning 14. **In Season 3's A Capella Problems, it is revealed that Paige and Frankie are now high school sophomores making them 10th graders. This is consistent with their implied age of 15. ***In Season 2 they start at Sierra High School making them 9th graders in Season 2, and most likely 8th graders in Season 1. ****In the pilot episode, Paige and Frankie are shown taking AP Science at Hollander Prep. In real life, advanced placement science classes are only available to 9th grade and up due to being college-level. But since this is fiction, anything is possible. *Olivia Rodrigo is one year older than she plays. *Her grandmother is seen doing the "Horsie" dance during Lou Scoopmaker's Hot Scoop at the beginning of Who is Horse Face Guy? Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Vuuuglers Category:Members of Bizaardvark Category:Teens Category:Female Characters